


Answered Prayers

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Porn? with plot, Romance, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Dedicated to two friends of mine. ♥ Ash and Riley.
Relationships: Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Adam Francis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Answered Prayers

At first he had thought he had angered the great man. When Kazan had stepped forward with a mighty growl under his breath, Adam had pondered what he had said during their English lessons. Maybe was it something he had uncharacteristically did? Maybe he had stuttered subconsciously or maybe he had translated something wrong from what Kazan had written. Regardless, he found his blood running hot beneath his skin as he scrambled back a bit, trying to make sure he was at least trying to find eye level with the beast of a man from Yamaoka's lineage. 

A hand as strong as iron and as thick as steel rods gripped at the front of his vest, pulling him up so fast that his coat was slipping off of his shoulders. Adam wanted to touch at the fingers that were curled into his shirt but he didn't want to make things worse, not when the blue-skinned killer was coming up face to face with him.

Adam had always admired the features of the samurai. Though he was turned into an oni he wasn't hideous. He was the same as any Dungeons and Dragons orc. The only thing terrible about him was his temper that reigned hell on anyone that dared to even look at him wrong once. Adam had experienced that once and had been forgiven with two fingers wrapped around his throat and a thumb playing on his lips, threatening to rip out his tongue. But he had been spared and had done his best to get to know the samurai.

Even now as he felt bark press hard into his back he felt admiration for the other. There was fear but he knew better than to think the man would kill him on the spot so violently. For no reason too, as far as he was aware. 

Kazan kneeled in front of him, coming just above eye-level with the professor.

"Adam," he hummed, voice as deep as the call of the Earth, "you have done much for me. How long do you intend to keep doing things for me?" 

The professor beamed at the other's English skills despite the weak knees he now possessed. "For... for a while," he stammered. "I really don't mind. I like doing things with you. For you. We have been for a while, right?"

Sharp, unmasked eyes watched his own, a fire burning brightly within the samurai that didn't go unnoticed. Silence filled the space but it was as hot as a knife taken out from an oven. He could feel it as his shirt was let go and a nail gingerly scraped over his neck. It came up over his jawline slowly and then tapped on his lower lip.

"I have noticed little things that you do," Kazan murmured. Adam frowned a little, feeling a nervous sweat breaking out over the back of his neck. "You are very friendly. You taught me well. You are gentle and tolerate my anger. You have also," Kazan inched a little closer, "shown me that you enjoy closeness. Your hands linger on mine and-" He stopped as Adam's heart raced well in his chest, wanting to fly away from the close proximity they were in within the Fog. Kazan chuckled. "You are doing what I have noticed before." A nail tapped slowly across Adam's cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose. It really made his blush more prominent.

Suddenly, the teacher attitude fell away from Adam's face and posture as he sucked in a cold breath. "I just- I find you amazing, Kazan." A hand nervously ran through his curling hair. "You are history in itself. Talking with you it-" He stammered again, trying to find the right words as anxiety melted away into glee. "It's amazing. _You_ are amazing." 

There's a softness, suddenly, on Kazan's face. It's soft enough to where that fire burned ever more but the warmth is not there to burn. 

Adam could feel his head becoming light as he watched Kazan, feeling a thumb trail down his mouth and tuck just in the crook of his chin. There was a bump to his chin, causing his head to lift to let the samurai have more room.

Though things could be felt clearly, Adam can only see it as a blur. The shared moment is hot, both in temperature and in play. Kazan's rage was not to be taken lightly and it ran deeply down within him that he was naturally rough and seeking attention- seeking comfort from someone with soft skin and sweet lips. Kazan wasn't quite an amateur at letting someone know his feelings. It felt good and it felt uncharacteristically sweet. For the moment. Though Kazan was gentle with Adam due to his smaller frame, he had little respect for letting the body relax. He enjoyed overstimulating and bruising.

There's a bite mark covering his shoulders, softly bleeding cuts on his chest and his vest is in disrepair. Adam cared only a little, especially as he was distracted by a hungry tongue parting his lips and trying to find out what he was on the inside. Eager hands felt over his less muscled form and he reciprocated, wanting to know more about the armored body he was used to. He wanted his fingers to dig into warm muscle, to urge Kazan to use the energy that the Entity exploited for killing. 

A bitemark appeared on his hip, causing him to jolt and wiggle uncomfortably against the fiery passion that Kazan emitted. He was rewarded with a hot tongue licking at the sore and aching spot, causing him to wiggle a lot less and nearly give out more noise than what he would have liked.

"If you want to appease me, then you'll have to make more noise than that, Adam," the samurai hummed, looking up from Adam's side. 

"And if I don't?" he challenged, causing the samurai to grin almost maliciously. 

"Then I will make sure your voice wears out properly."

Adam's fists curled, nails biting into his palms. It was a challenge that he would accept and it was a challenge that would prove to be in Kazan's favor.


End file.
